


Free Falling

by Dustbunny



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Dave Karofsky - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Karofsky, Karommel, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny/pseuds/Dustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KURTOFSKY (or Karommel)! Kurt is LITERALLY a guardian angel, who is assigned to watch over Dave Karofsky for the remainder of his life. Falling in love with a human is basically unheard of among the angels and Kurt certainly NEVER expected it to happen to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

Free Falling

Seven year old, Cody Brenner watched sadly as his parents cried over his lifeless body in the hospital, clutching him, begging him to come back. He was confused, he wanted to go to them, comfort them. But he couldn't bring himself to. He felt whole right now, while his old body was bruised and broken.

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here. All he could remember was riding his bike in the street on his way home from school and a car honking behind him. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten to the hospital at all.

He didn't know how long he stood there, watching the heart-wrenching scene unfold, but gradually he became aware of someone standing beside him. He looked up at the young man standing beside him, who was simply dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi." Cody said, smiling up at the him. "I'm Cody." He stuck out his small hand smiling eagerly. He knew that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but Cody wasn't afraid, he somehow knew that the man had been with him, even before now. Maybe for always.

The man knelt beside him, taking his tiny hand in both of his, looking at him kindly. "I'm Kurt. Do you know why I'm here?" His voice was soft and gentle.

Cody looked towards his parents then back at Kurt; thinking. "It's... time for me to go." He said slowly. Kurt nodded, urging him on. "You've always been here though, waiting for me."

"Yes."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Do you really want to?"

Cody looked at his parents again, then down at his feet, shaking his head. It was so sorrowful and painful over there. "You're going to take me with you right?" He didn't want to go back to his parents, but he didn't want to be alone either.

"Of course." Kurt stood, keeping hold of his hand and leading him through the hospital. The nurses, doctors and visitors didn't seem to see them, even walked right through them sometimes.

Cody thought that was pretty cool, since when his friends had asked him which super power he'd choose, he'd always said that he'd want to be able to become invisible.

"Will they be okay without me?" He knew that he shouldn't dwell on the past, but he couldn't help himself.

Kurt took a minute before answering. "They're going to be sad for a while, but two years from now your mommy's going to have a little girl and they'll be less sad after that."

Cody wished that he could meet his little sister, but didn't say so aloud. "Will they forget about me?"

"Never."

Cody smiled, satisfied. "Are you taking me up to heaven?"

"Yes... Are you scared?"

"No, not with you here. You're an angel right?" He felt Kurt squeeze his hand gently.

"Mm-hm"

"Will I get wings?" He asked excitedly.

"Eventually, but first..."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt did not much want to be sitting here right now, before Kim Lexxas. One of the head honcho's of heaven. She assigned the angels to the humans that they would look after and eventually lead to the afterlife.

"So, Kurt, this wasn't easy, but I managed to find you a new human." Kim looked hopeful, as she started talking in a wheedling, lilting tone of voice. "He lives in Ohio-"

"Age and name please." Kurt cut in rather rudely. He didn't care though, he was suspicious of the way Kim was acting. He folded his arms and looked across her huge mahogany desk at her, meeting her dark green eyes and holding them. He had just finished dropping Cody Brenner off and wasn't much in the mood for her evasive conversation.

She shifted in her seat, uncomfortably."His name is David Karofsky and he is sixteen." She eyed him hopefully.

"Please don't tell me that he's going to die soon, Kim. You know that I couldn't stand that. I've already had Natalie and Cody in the past ten years, always the younger children."

Kim looked down guiltily, shifting the papers around on her desk, her golden feathers ruffling nervously.

"How long does he have to live?"Kurt asked, curious in spite of himself.

She sighed unhappily. "Six months." She looked hopeful at his inquiries though. "And it's not like he's really young."

"Why would you ask me to do this? I told you that I wasn't going to do one of these humans for a while. I just want to settle down for fifty years with a nice human."

"You wanna know why? Because you're one of the best Kurt, you make people comfortable through the transition. Who do you want me to ask? Darren?" She said the words passionately.

Kurt buried his face in his hands and shook his head. He ran his hands through his hair then folded them in his lap. "How does he die?"

Kim smiled, nearly clapping her hands together. She flicked her fiery red hair over her shoulder. "At the mall; gunman."

Kurt groaned. "No!"

"Don't you want to make things easier for him Kurt?"

"You're just trying to guilt me into doing it."

"What's that got to do with it?"

Kurt thought for several minutes, then finally gave in. "Fine."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes, but this is the last time. After this I want three-hundred years off from these kind of humans."

"Okay."

"The last time?"

"The very last time for three-hundred years at the very least. I promise." She said solemnly.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" He asked wryly, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"I don't quite recall."

"I am sure that you don't. So, when do I get started?"

"A week from now."

"Okay then, but when you ask me to do this again a few months from now, the answer is a definite no."

"Isn't that what you said last time."

Kurt laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. "Noted. Anything else?"

"Just enjoy your week off Boo, you know that I love you."

"Of you loved me so much, you'd stop calling me Boo." He stood up, stretching his arms and his glossy black wings. "In the meantime, you find me some young, boring human with a long boring life ahead of them."

"Will do." She smiled hugely at him, waving him away airily.

He exited her office through a huge set of double mahogany doors, made from the same wood as her desk.

He tucked his hands into his jeans pockets as he walked down the hallway of the imperial building, his footsteps echoing off of the pearl walls and floor. It was a beautiful day in paradise as always. Since it wasn't a school day all of the other angels were out enjoying the sunshine and one another's company or down on earth watching over their humans.

Kurt exited the building and went in search of Darren. Kurt knew what Kim had meant about not wanting to send him out to do Kurt's usual job. Darren was 6'4, and was very muscular, with dark brown hair and wings the same color. He cut quite an imposing figure to humans and even to some of the newer angels. But once you got to know him he was the kindest, smartest and fairest angel you could hope to meet.

Kurt was lucky enough to have been friends with him for a good fifty years.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry man! Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Kurt could tell that Darren was serious about going and talking to Kim for him. Darren was the best, but it really wasn't his place to do so.

"Naw, it's fine. I already said that I would do it." He took another sip of wine, looking out across a huge green lawn, amused at the younger angels who were trying to learn how to fly. He remembered trying to do the same oh so long ago.

"Fine, but I will personally help her pick out a good human for you while you're gone."

"Thanks."

They clinked they're glasses together, then went back to studying the youngling's. Kurt lay on his back, wings stretched all the way out, sensitive to every blade of grass rubbing against them.

"Bet you that the one with with the silver wings goes down first."

Well," Kurt said, "I bet that it's the one with the white wings that goes down first."

They watched for a few minutes, both saying, "Oh no!" loudly, and half running, half flying over to help, when an angel-girl with purple wings clipped against a tree branch, sending her spiralling down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Weird idea's that come into my brain! :D GIMME feedback! LOVE or HATE I want it all. :) BTW! Next chapter we'll be seeing some from Dave's POV! xDDD
> 
> Ummm... I guess I sorta had to tag this as an RPF just because of Darren! I could've made it easy on myself and just called him Blaine, but I wasn't feelin' it! :P


End file.
